oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drunken Archer
Castaway Avery sat on top of the ship's forward cannons. It was the point on the ship with the best vantage point. He looked out into the deep blue sea of the Grand Line, cradling the heart Remilia had given him. He put it back in his pocket as the ship began to rumble. "Yeah, and who's fault is that?" The ship rumbled again. "I don't know what got her so worked up, I just wanted to cuddle." The ship rumbled again. "Where?" He looked off the side of the ship. Arukana was hanging upside-down the ceiling as he was reading a book, sparing a glance towards Avery upon hearing speak up. After the awkward revelation of Avery not knowing about sex or anything related to said subject, Arukana made the tactical choice to retreat into the makeshift lab he created and work on his inventions until it was no longer weird for him. Thankfully, Avery hadn't brought it up and it seemed like there was something to distract him even further. "What's that? Something up ahead, Avery?" Arukana question, flipping down from the ceiling. "Yeah, there's something out in the water." He pointed to a small, brown thing floating in the sea. "I think it might be a boat." Floating aimlessly in the open sea, a small, wrecked ship came into the Sol Arche’s path. On the ship, some barrels and crates stumbled around with the ship’s movement. The sea seemed to be dragging along the small vessel, split up almost completely in the middle, about to be completely consumed by the water. Half a body of someone could now be seen lying face up in the ship, half of her legs submerged in the water. With a strong wave, one of the barrels fell down the opposite side, hitting the woman in the head. “Uuuaaaahg...” a zombie-like groan came from the ship. Probably the person’s last words before succumbing to her fate. “Holy crap! It’s a person! Sunshine!” Ropes the ship flew outwards, wrapping around the person and their raft, pulling them onto the ship. It wasn’t until after they were aboard that he realized... “Holy shit, she’s hot!” His eyes were hearts again as he looked at her, making sure Sunshine gently put her on the deck of the ship. “Aru, do you have any medical equipment?” Before she could be checked, the woman began slowly and randomly waving her arm around, as if searching for something. Her eyes still closed and her body immobile still, it seemed she was unconscious still. Her mouth opened with an exhale, which produced a small whirlwind around her, something, quite unusual. Her lips then came together, as she tried to make up a word. “B-Boo.....z....e....” a small whisper escaped her mouth, though a slightly stronger gust of wind followed, not too wild, but enough to make her hair wave around. Her voice would also sound strange, as if three other “echoes” followed her struggle to make a word, repeating whatever she tried to say, albeit on a lower pitch. Without saying a word, Arukana simply walked off to the kitchen and retrieved what he heard, already having a good understanding of what she requested. Returning with a bottle of alcohol in hand, he placed it in front of her. "This is what ya want, ain’t it?" "You sure it's a good idea to give her alcohol? She's not even fully conscious." As if she were a strange machine, Yoichi leapt to a seated position, extending her tattooed arm, and grabbing the bottle from Arukana's hand in a flash. She put it up to her mouth and drank, and drank, booze dripping from the side of her mouth and into her chest. "AAhhh", she whispered. The woman placed the bottle in the floor, and stood up seemingly effortless. Without even glancing at the duo, she walked over a crate that had been picked up with her raft. She opened it, and took out a change of clothes. Turning back, she removed her clothes in front of them, leaving only the wraps around her breasts and her underwear covering her, as she continued walking. She looked around the ship, entered through the cabin door, walked out, until she finally found what she looked for...the bath. From outside, Arukana and Henry could hear the water coming from the bathroom. Yoichi was taking a shower. Avery was completely speechless as he watched Yoichi change. The hearts in his eyes had grown so large that the entire eyeball had essentially transformed into a heart themselves. As if possessed, he followed the strange woman to the shower. "Welcome to the Sol Arche. Anything I get for you ma'am? Or perhaps you'd care to tell us your name?" As if a demon had possessed her, she widened her eyes, and Yoichi retaliated by yelling, rather, screeching so loudly some windows would shatter with the frequency of her voice. It was a, eerie, banshee-like scream that would push Avery meters away from his position. Shortly after, a voice came from the shower. "Ahem...a towel would be nice..." Avery got up from the ground, the ship had already started preparing itself. "Again, not a dealbreaker." A lump appeared from the inside of the ship, it opening up and a towel dropped onto the woman's shoulder. "There ya go. If there's anything else you need, I'll be right outside." He walked outside of the shower and closed the door. "Shit, wait, I didn't get her name. She distracted me with her feminine wiles!" "Ah, yes. Her wiles, that’s what we are referring to them as now." Arukana muttered to himself, shaking his head in exasperation before yelling loud enough for the girl to hear. "Hey, since we are kind to give you a drink and let your use our shower, you could give us a name to put to your face." The cabin door slammed open, the woman had dressed herself in a similar attire as before. Her left breast being revealed in her cut off, kimono-like short dress. Her left arm was covered from wrist to shoulder in tattoos, her legs were long, and quite defined. Her hair was still wet from the shower, which was mostly wrapped in the towel. On her hands she was holding a glass of water, and in the other...she had a toothbrush, clearly someone's. She walked forward as she continued brushing her teeth. She walked over the edge of the ship and spat, drank some water, rinsed her mouth, and spat again. "aaah…" She then walked over the two young men, extending the brush forward to whoever it belonged. "This is a strange ship," she said, her voice echoing in various pitches. She then removed the towel from her head, throwing it over Avery's shoulder. "Yeah well, my name is Yoichi...got any more booze?" She smiled, before opening her eyes wider, "oh! right, I'm supposed to do this!" She lowered her head, "Thanks!" Avery's eyes were still filled with hearts. "I think I'll call you Yo." He took notice of the toothbrush in her hand. "Hey, wait a second, that's my toothbrush!" Yoichi nodded, "Yeah. Okay." She walked over to her crate, and picked up a nicely made bow, and an arrow quiver. She then picked up some arrows and counted them. "Huh, just twenty four arrows? Guess it'll do..." She put it around her shoulder, and walked over towards Avery, who was already creeping her out with his heart-shaped eyes. She instead turned her gaze towards Arukana. "So what's the deal with you lot, are you like a couple or something?" She pointed at the floor, "and what about this ship? It feels, weird..." The hearts suddenly disappeared from Avery's eyes, him finally regaining his composure over himself. He coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. "Why are you addressing him? He isn't the captain of this ship." "No, I’m not dating him. Not even my type plus he has no clue what sex is." Arukana said, picking his ear without a care. "As for this ship, this is a Prototype Marine Battle Ship. It is the first of its kind and we stole it, making us its first users for the time being but enough about that. How about we talk about you and why you were out like you were?" Yoichi turned her gaze towards Avery. She scanned him up and down, and smiled strangely, before turning back towards Arukana. "Ah that", she tilted her head embarrassingly. "I think I was trying to escape some Marines, but they destroyed my ship with cannon fire, probably." She shrugged. "So I got on that makeshift raft, and kept drinking until I fell asleep, I think. I don't know, everything's a blur," she chuckled. She then turned to Avery. "This is a nice ship, a prototype huh?... I need a ship." She raised an eyebrow and got closer towards Avery's face. "Can I have this ship?", she whispered in a teasing voice, releasing a frequency that would make Avery's skin crawl. She pulled herself back and looked at the duo. "Also do you have any arrows or wood, booze, and food, I got a hangover, but some more booze and food will fix it!?" she demanded. "Ah and when you give me all that," she pointed at the half wrecked raft. "Can you please take that and go?" she smiled again. Avery looked briefly at Arukana, then back to Yoichi. "Yeah, no. No, you cannot have this ship. There are so many reasons why you can't, other than the obvious one of 'this is my ship'. You can join the crew though if you'd like. Just need to participate in a brief audition and interview." "Are you really fine with inviting some random person with dragged out of the sea onto our crew? What if she is a murderous drunk or a drunk murder? Even worse, she could be a hillbilly." Arukana said, glancing over at Avery slightly confused. "It's not because she's attractive, is it?" “No, I can date a woman and not have them be a part of the crew. But as you can see, we’re a little understaffed. Besides, she literally can’t kill us while we’re on board.” "I don't believe you on the first part but the rest of the points you bring up are true. Like my flirtatious captain questioned before, what do you have to offer this crew, Yoichi?" Arukana asked. Yoichi squinted her eyes at the "can't kill them" part. She knew there was something strange about the ship itself. She then chuckled slightly as she glared at the two young men. "Interview, audition, offer? Oh my, my..." She chuckled sinisterly. She took a few steps back, picking a piece of paper from the crate. "Yes. I am a sort of a pirate now, but no, I don't want to join your little gang of misfits. You see..." She showed them the paper, a wanted poster with her face on it, one that offered a 37,000,000 bounty on her head. "I got this a few days ago! Why? Some asshole Marines!" She clenched the paper in anger. "I am, was, a bounty hunter. And I merely asked for transportation to an island, so the Marines offered to take me on their ship...And for repayment they wanted..." Yoichi bit her lip as she struggled to speak slightly, "Those sick bastards, they wanted to use me! So I beat them up, all of them! Left them almost dead!" She threw the wanted poster into the floor, and took out her bow. "What I mean to say is, NO, I'm in no position to join your little fun and dreams gang. I only set out to sea for revenge! So..." She pointed her bow as she prepared to shoot an arrow. "Give me some supplies, and I'll manage. If I can't take this weird ship, I'll take the next best thing. NOW!" She exclaimed as her voice trembled a bit. Truthfully, she had two reasons for setting to sea, but revenge came later, her true intent, was to discover, to see this expansive world with her own eyes, and to become a warrior so great even the great amazons would fear. But of course, she couldn't tell that to these strangers she just met, eve though...they seemed, kind. Avery looked at Arukana briefly, then back Yoichi. "Sorry Yo, but I can't just give supplies all willy nilly to people that aren't in my crew. Besides, you're little threat here, it's not exactly... threatening." His tone hadn't changed. It was like he wasn't having an arrow pointed at his chest. "Besides, the future King of the Pirates can't bow to anyone." “Hmpf!”, Yoichi looked around, now completely sure they had something up their sleeve. Looking like scrubs yet being this confident, she knew, were she to attack, she’d somehow be at a disadvantage. She glanced at both of the young pirates. “Pirate King, huh?...that’s quite some goal there”, she smirked while still aiming the arrow. “A goal...” she looked down at the floor for a bit, biting her lips. “Would you die, for such a dream?” She asked, slightly lowering her bow. Avery grinned, his expression rather devilish. "If it's not worth dying for, it's not worth having." "I agree. If you aren’t willing to put your entire being behind a dream, your goal, then you’ve already failed in your pursuit." Arukana said, looking at Yoichi. "So long as you put your life on the line for your dream, then it is a worthy goal." “Hiaahahahahaha!” Yoichi laughed loudly, the wind howling as she did so. She placed a palm on her face, having lowered her bow completely. An ominous, menacing look formed on her half-covered face. “Even, if that goal is killing someone, wishing to have their blood on my hands?!” She asked with a trembling voice, her voice echoing in various pitches now instead of two. "We're pirates!" Avery shouted enthusiastically. "The act of murder isn't beneath us! If your goal, your dream, is to kill one specific person, then there's no better crew to join then ours to help you achieve it!" "Besides, the act of revenge isn't a bad dream." Arukana wistfully said, glancing over at the ocean. "So long as you don't lose who you are and become like the person you wish to kill, you will be fine." Yoichi eyed both pirates. It seemed they weren’t the judgemental type, in fact, they were quite understanding and even encouraged her. She walked back to the crate again, and picked up a magazine. It was a magazine featuring the world’s most influential people. She turned the pages and handed it to Avery and Arukana to inspect. On the page she left the magazine on, was a famous, multi-billionaire celebrity that was regarded as one of the most philanthropic and successful young entrepeneurs of the time. A business owner who even worked as a bounty hunter from time to time, donating the bounties earned to those in need. It was quite unbelievable that this was the man she wanted to kill. “This is him,” she pointed at his photo. “I want Donatelli Sinclair dead.” Avery briefly stroked his chin, as if lost in thought. He looked back from the magazine back to Yoichi. "Yeah, we can make that happen." The not so drunk archer squinted. “You sure talk big.” She sighed and scratched her head. “You’re idiots. I’d be almost sad to see what happens when only two pirates boast such things and try to take on the world...” Yoichi holstered her bow on her back. She raised her head and closed her eyes, letting the breeze caress her face. “I’ve decided!” She pointed at the duo. “I’ll join your lil’ mediocre band of misfits. However! You better not get in the way of my goal.” She removed some hair from her face and looked away. “Hmpf! In exchange, I’ll help you all with your own goals...Now!” She stared at them both again. “Gimme some more booze!” "Of course!" Avery shouted, "the addition of a new crew member is cause for celebration!" The entire ship seemed to vibrate as barrels of rum and alcohol rolled onto the deck. "Let's drink until we can't drink anymore! And tomorrow, we sail onward to our dreams!" Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Lemasters30 Category:Arukana Category:Role-Plays